Integrity or Desire?
by Rosalie Carthaigh
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, son of Lucius Malfoy. What happens when Draco Malfoy is caught in class by his potions teacher, daydreaming. Although not just any daydreams. His thoughts were about his minor, er, well, maybe not so minor, infatutation wit


**Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, son of Lucius Malfoy. What happens when Draco Malfoy is caught in class by his potions teacher, daydreaming. Although not just any daydreams. His thoughts were about his minor, er, well, maybe not so minor, infatutation with Severus Snape. Draco is desperate for Snape's attention. SLASH. (DM/SS)**

Ok. Erm. Yeah. . This is totally my first fanfic. Like, EVER. So be nice, yeah? And enjoy, of course. Lemony goodness is not in this chapter, but whose to say about the following? ;) I'm in a good mood.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, sadly. But oh how I wish they did. Nope, they belong to JKR. And what a lucky lady she is.

* * *

Severus Snape sat back at his desk in the dungeons, pondering over the days events. Or, more like the week's events. His mind kept wandering from the dreary essays that he was suppose to be grading. It wasn't like any of the imbeciles that he taught had a hope of passing his class. Only a few would make it past their 6th year. Even Trelawney could accurately predict that one. No, his mind clung to less important matters then the grades of his students. The thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

What a curious and confusing matter it was.

He had noticed the way that the Malfoy boy had been staring at him recently. Every time Severus looked up his grey eyes were trained on him. In more then one way, it was both creepy and irritating.

Snape was very skilled in what most would call occlemency. Not many people were, but Severus was. He had to be when he was in the Dark Lord's presence. If he had no skill in this particular area of magic, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would see through his little charade and immediately kill him on spot for his treachery.

It was completely forbidden to use any form of occlemency on a student. That however, didn't stop Snape from doing it. And what his little trips into Mr. Malfoy's mind revealed had been very disturbing.

**_Earlier This Evening_**

_'There he goes again, that intolerable boy.' Severus thought to himself upon seeing Draco's hooded eyes and dazed expression as he had yet again slipped into another daydream. The ladle that was dipped into the bubbling cauldron hung loose in his pale slender hand, precariously._

_'That's the third time within the hour. What could possibly be more important then the task at hand. I've never seen him display such lack of integrity before!' Severus thought just as he was about to bark out a reprimanding and perhaps a point deduction from his own house. This was getting a bit out of hand._

_However, he stopped as an idea crossed his mind. Why not find out first-hand what the Malfoy was thinking? It wasn't like anyone would know. Besides, he was curious._

_Looking at Draco now, Severus stared at him for a second, letting himself relax, his mind clear. Then gently, he probed at Draco's weak mental defenses. Just at the outermost part of them, so that the young Malfoy would not immediately realize the invasion. He gave his mind another gentle probe and he started to get whiffs of Draco's most immediate thoughts. They echoed lightly in Severus' head._

_**-amazing. Those long slender fingers, touching me. That usually taunt mouth, soft and sweet against mine. So much better then Pansy's most likely. Those fingers touching my skin, running down my chest, and further down. The eyes of someone whose seen so much and can do so many terrible things.**_

_Severus saw Draco tremble at his own thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at these calmly collected thoughts._

_'So Malfoy is daydreaming about another girl. Shameful. How dare he waste time in my class to ponder over such thoughts.' Severus thought to himself with disgust._

_But then he caught more of Draco's thoughts._

_**I could only imagine. Oh! I would do anything to get close to him. To have him in my mouth. To feel him gently inside me. Oh, bloody hell.**_

_Draco looked like he was about to come right there just from the disturbing thoughts of his. Severus stared at him now in a bit of shock. He was **gay**? Since when was Draco Malfoy gay? Since when did he start to have daydreams about other guys?_

_Was he serious? Severus let his eyes drift downwards slightly. And there he had his proof that Draco was diffidently getting off on his disturbing inner monologue. His robes were slightly tented, indicating a slight erection._

_That was it! This had to stop and it had to stop now._

_Severus opened his mouth to say something to Draco, but Draco's last thought had him utterly speechless._

_**Severus Snape. How utterly perfect. I wonder... No. But oh! How I wish…**_

_Severus' eyes widened ever so slightly. It was him that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, was infatuated with? And those thoughts, no, if he were ever to engage in any sexual activities with Draco Malfoy, they would not be vanilla smooth and so utterly romantic as Draco pictured them. Not that Severus ever would engage in any such activities. That was certainly **out of the question**._

_It was time to put a stop to Draco's little day dreams._

_"Mr. Malfoy! Would you care to explain to the class what is so interesting that you decided to ignorantly ignore your task at hand?" Severus asked, loud enough for the entire class to hear this. A smirk played on his lips._

_Draco's potion was slightly turning a nasty green color. He hadn't been stirring as frequently as the directions demanded._

_Draco snapped right out of his thoughts and his eyes dropped down to the potion. They widened a considerable amount and he began to stir furiously, as if that would make up for all the missed stirs._

_"N-No, sir." He murmured, blushing a deep red, eyes downcast._

_Severus sat back in his chair, looking more then pleased._

_**Back To Present**_

Severus smirked to himself, thinking of the Slytherin. Of Draco's ignorant thoughts and of how he assumed how Severus would act during sexual intercourse. No. Severus was nothing like what Draco imagined him to be in his day dreaming. If Severus was to ever touch the boy it would be out of purely selfish motivation. To use Draco and please himself. Of course, not that that would ever happen. No, it was, as said before, _absolutely out of the question_.

He sighed and pulled away from his thoughts and looked back down at his essays. At this rate he'd never have them graded.

Just then a low, timid knocking sound echoed around the room, disturbing the peaceful calm of the dungeon. Severus jumped slightly from the sudden sound then turned his head to glare at the door for a second. The light knocking continued. Sighing, he turned to look back at his papers.

Didn't he tell Oliver that he had rescheduled the detention for Monday? Insolent boy. He didn't know who else it could be.

"Professor? It's Draco Malfoy. I-I have a-" The voice sounded as timid as the knocking before had.

"Come in." Severus drawled, hiding his surprise and cutting off what Draco had been about to say.

The dungeon door opened.

* * *

Draco is in the building! Yes, yes, he is. OMG. Eepp. What's going to happen next? Even I don't know. And won't. Until tomarrow. Because, hey, it's getting late and I'm going to bed! But, defidently, tomarrow. Mwhahaha.

Oh. And, totally give me a review_? Constructive _critism is welcome. . Just not the mean kind, ya?

I hope you enjoyed, my lovelies!


End file.
